


Rising Star and the Star Destroyer

by icestar663



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icestar663/pseuds/icestar663
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Dalias was the Hufflepuff star chaser with his sights sets on a world class career, until an 'accident' left him in hospital and rehabilitation for the best part of two years. Finally able to go back to Hogwarts, will he be able to put the past behind him and face the boy falsely accused of causing his injury?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by and is therefore dedicated to the EOS 10 Skype chat. You guys are awesome!  
> Ellie Dalias is an OC belonging to the wonderful roomfullofdaisies on tumblr.  
> At some point the rating on this fic will be increased.

The whispered started almost as soon as Ryan stepped into the Great Hall, rippling through the students as more and more people noticed and recognised him. He had anticipated being stared at after his two year absence and done his best to prepare for them but the moment of silence followed by the hushed whispers was much worse than he had imagined. Ryan wanted to run, to bolt from the room and get away from the attention but his sister's hand on his arm kept him grounded.  
“If you're all just going to gawk, don't!” Ellie's voice rang through the hall. And for a moment Ryan could breathe.  
“Ryan!” A seventh year Hufflepuff girl with a streak of purple in her dark hair extracted herself from the table and ran over to engulf him in a hug. Ryan couldn't help but smile. He and Ciara had dated briefly in their fourth year and had stayed on good terms, sending letters frequently when Ryan didn't know who else he could turn to.  
Ellie's warning and Ciara's greeting broke the spell that had seemed to hang over the room and more seventh year students moved over to welcome Ryan back to Hogwarts with hugs and friendly slaps on the shoulder. Ciara stayed close, talking to him in a low voice, “Ellie wouldn't tell us anything. She wanted to protect you. And of course we respected your privacy and did not want to pry too much but... no one expected you to walk back in here...”  
“I know. Can we not talk about it?” Ryan cut across her, “I just want to get settled back in.”  
“You want me to stick around, Ry?” Ellie asked from her position on Ryan's other side.  
Ryan looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head, “I think I'll be okay. There are people I want to catch up with. See you at breakfast?”  
Ellie nodded, offering him a brief one armed hug that he gratefully accepted. “See you at breakfast. I'll walk you down to your first class,” she murmured into his dark pinkish grey hair. “It'll help rid your hair of those greys.”  
He looked up at her and smiled. After a few moments the colour of his hair deepened to the usual bright pink that matched what his sister had transfigured hers to in the last year. “Thanks, Ellie.”  
“Show off.” She ruffled his hair before turning and making her way over to the Gryffindor table while Ciara led Ryan towards the Hufflepuff's.  
The pang of envy deep in his chest made Ryan slouch, his hands pushed into the pockets of his robes. He'd managed to lose touch with a lot of people in the time he'd been away from school and while everyone he had started school with were working towards their NEWTs, he was still trying to gain his OWL qualifications. He didn't engage much in the conversations going on around him as he settled into his seat at the table, just trying to take in as much as possible and become accustomed to the school again. Despite being almost eighteen he felt like one of the first years who were at that moment being led into the hall. Overwhelmed and scared. 

True to her word, Ellie waited for Ryan after breakfast to walk with him to his first lesson – Care of Magical Creatures.  
“Aren't you going to be late for your own class?” Ryan asked as they walked across the grounds together.  
“Nah, I've got Herbology so I'd be heading this way anyway. No problem to walk down with my little bro.”  
“Hey, less of the 'little',” Ryan protested, even as he had to look up to meet his sister's eye, “If I'm two years below where I should be, people are actually going to start believing it. I'm only twenty minutes younger than you are.”  
Ellie grinned at him, “I'll see you back here after class?”  
Ryan rolled his eyes, “I can make it back up to the castle by myself. I'm a big boy. I'll see you for lunch.”  
“Ryan... just for today, can I escort you around? For my own peace of mind if nothing else? It's a big place and I... if anything else happened...” Ellie looked away from him.  
Ryan's resolve faded as he watched his sister struggle for words. He knew she had felt guilty for not being there when he'd had his accident but there was nothing she would have been able to do. He'd been so anxious about returning to school himself he hadn't had the capacity to realise what it would be like for her too, “Sure.” He said with a small smile, “Just for today.”  
She pulled him into a tight hug, “Thanks, Ry. I'll see you back here?”  
He nodded, “Yeah. Here after class. Enjoy Herbology.” Before she could say anything else he pulled away from her and turned, starting down the slope away from the greenhouses and towards the edge of the small woods where Care of Magical Creatures class took place.

Considering how early they'd left, Ryan was predictably early to class. Not that he minded very much. He found a tree stump at the back to sit on and sighed, rifling through his bag for a roll of parchment and a quill. Then he paused and instead got out a muggle pad of paper and pen. In the time he'd spent switching between muggle and magical hospitals, he had become accustomed to the muggle way of writing and had to admit a pen was a lot easier than a quill and pot of ink.  
“What have you got there, Dalias?”  
Ryan jumped and then flushed, noticing that Professor Urvidian had arrived. Doctor he reminded himself. Urvidian was the only teacher who called themselves Doctor rather than Professor. Something that he had clung on to from his days as a Healer.  
“A... pen. And muggle paper,” Ryan replied, “I uh... prefer it to a quill and parchment. No need to dip it in ink and I... I'm more used to it.”  
Urvidian nodded, “And how are you coping with being back?”  
Ryan looked away, “I'm getting used to it. From what I've heard, no one expected me to come back at all, let alone to be able to walk.”  
“The incident was the talking point of the school for some time. And the injuries to your back were extensive...”  
“I know.” Ryan made himself look up, “I don't think I ever thanked you. Dad told me you were the first teacher on the scene and almost definitely saved my life.”  
“Don't mention it. What kind of Healer would I be if I didn't put my skills to use whenever the opportunity arises?” Urvidian looked around as more of the class started to arrive. The group of students seemed to be mostly Slytherin and Hufflepuff. He turned his attention back to Ryan, “Now, Headmistress Winters has instructed that you are to be allowed time out if you become overwhelmed, something that I wholeheartedly agree with. However I expect you to stay caught up with your school work. Understood?”  
Ryan nodded, “Yes, sir.”  
“Good lad,” Urvidian moved away, taking his place at the front of the class.

It turns out that focussing on lessons when you're the centre of attention is a lot easier said than done. Ryan was glad to be sitting right at the back but he could still hear the other students whispering. Any other time he wouldn't have minded quite so much but every now and again the whisperings were accompanied by glances in his direction and more than once he heard the phrase 'quidditch career'. Yeah, that's exactly what he wanted to be reminded of on his first full day back at school.  
After half an hour, he decided he couldn't take it any more. The constant glances in his direction only added to his anxiety. He was clicking his pen so much he couldn't take notes and even if he wasn't, he couldn't take in more than a couple of words of what Urvidian was saying. As quietly as possible, Ryan picked up his bag and disappeared into the trees behind him.  
He wandered aimlessly, glad of the peace and quiet that came with being alone. He didn't really care where he went, running one hand repetitively through his hair as he tried to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He felt so stupid, walking away from his first class of the year, but it was just too much for him to cope with. He was so preoccupied by his own thoughts he didn't realise he wasn't alone until he walked straight into someone else.  
“Watch where you're going darl-” The other boy started, his voice fading as he stared at Ryan.  
Ryan looked up and froze, “You.” He growled.  
“That's not a nice way to talk to the guy you just walked into,” The Slytherin boy replied, quickly recovering his composure.  
“I have nothing to say to you. Nice or otherwise. You have destroyed my life.”  
“That's me. Akmazian, destroyer of stars.” Akmazian said bitterly, “But Ryan, I-”  
“Shut up.” Ryan snapped, no longer caring about the tears in his eyes, “You deserve it! You deserve that name. It's who you are. You destroyed everything! I have been told time and time again how lucky I am to be able to walk but I will never fly professionally. And that is because of you!” Ryan spun around and walked away, leaving Akmazian standing in the trees alone.

“What the fuck was he even doing there?” Ellie exclaimed once Ryan was done explaining the whole story to her on their way up to the castle.  
Ryan shrugged, “Same as me? Avoiding class.”  
“What reason would he have for avoiding class? I bet he's fucking proud of what he did.”  
“Destroyer of stars.” Ryan muttered, “He said it like he expected me to be sympathetic towards him. He almost kills me, completely ruins my quidditch career and then expects me to feel sorry for him? He deserves a lot fucking worse than a nickname.”  
“Language, Dalias.” Urvidian said as he walked past them.  
Ryan and Ellie exchanged a glance and Ryan couldn't help but smile slightly, “I don't know what to do now.”  
Ellie laughed, “Well the Gryffindors are planning a welcome home party for you tonight. So don't have dessert.”  
“All the Gryffindors? Or just you and Jane?”  
“Does it matter? It'll be fun, Ry!”  
“If you and Jane are spearheading, I don't see how I have much choice but to turn up,” Ryan pointed out, stopping outside a classroom, “Double charms. I'll see you at lunch.”  
Ellie nodded and smiled at him before walking away, leaving Ryan alone for a few moments to compose himself in the corridor before going to his lesson.

The party was exactly what Ryan expected from a Gryffindor run affair, particularly one with his sister's involvement. That is to say it was too noisy and crowded for his tastes, though saying as much would be almost guaranteed to lead to him being ribbed for his 'sweet Hufflepuff sensibilities'.  
By the time he managed to extract himself, it was almost midnight and he'd probably consumed more Butterbeer than was strictly necessary. At least the Gryffindors knew him and his sister, therefore definitely knew better than to try to ask him any questions about the last two years and whether he'd be playing quidditch again. It was a long walk down to the Hufflepuff common room,, but the distance gave Ryan the chance to think.  
“We need to stop meeting like this, darlin',” a horribly familiar said as Ryan just about managed to stop himself walking straight into someone loitering near the entrance hall.  
“Stop calling me that.” Ryan said immediately, his good mood evaporating at the sound of Akmazian's voice, “In fact, just don't talk to me at all.”  
“Hey, you're the one who keeps walking into me,” Akmazian pointed out. “Plus, we do share a few classes.”  
“I don't care. That doesn't mean you have to keep talking to me. I don't want anything to do with you.”  
“Yet you continue to engage me in conversation. I'm not the bad guy you think I am.”  
“I don't want to hear it. I'm going to bed.” Ryan brushed past Akmazian.  
“Will you really never fly again?” Akmazian called after him.  
Ryan paused, “They basically had to rebuild my spinal column. What do you think?” He replied quietly. Then he was gone, once again leaving Akmazian alone in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan knew following Ellie's mad scheme was going to be a really bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who have read this so far! I really do appreciate all you people

Over the next week or so, Ryan slipped into a comfortable routine of getting to classes early, doing his homework, spending his free time by the fire in the Hufflepuff Common Room, and avoiding Akmazian at all costs. Something that was a lot easier said than done as the pair shared quite a few different classes, the most difficult to avoid him in being Care of Magical Creatures. The younger boy was always trying to talk to him or attract his attention in some way. It drove Ryan mad.  
“Ryan!” The shout of his name as he headed towards the common room made Ryan flinch, half expecting it to be Akmazian. Again. “Ryan wait up.”  
Ryan sighed and turned to face the owner of the voice. It wasn't Akmazian – thank goodness. Though it was almost worse. “Hey, Scott. How's the pitch been treating you?”  
“It'd be a hell of a lot better if you were on it,” The Hufflepuff Quidditch captain replied, “I notice you haven't signed up for try outs yet.”  
Ryan groaned, “No. I haven't. And I'm not planning on it.”  
“Well why not? No one we've tried recently is even half as good as you are!”  
“Look,” Ryan ran a hand through his hair, “I haven't been on a broom since that day. I'm way out of practice.”  
“Then come down. It'll be fun, Ry. You can check out whether we have a hope in hell of beating your sister this year.”  
“Scott, I can't. I haven't flown since the accident. I'm not. I just... can't.” Ryan looked away.  
“You don't have to fly,” Scott said kindly, “Just come and help me judge who is actually an even slightly good player. I want to beat your damn sister this year!”  
Ryan chuckled, “Yeah, she did gloat like mad whenever they managed to beat us. Even if she had to send an owl to the hospital to do it. I'd love to wipe that smirk off her face by beating Gryffindor this year.”  
“Then you'll come down? Try outs are Saturday afternoon. If you feel up to it afterwards the two of us can just muck around with the Quaffle like we used to? Don't even have to use brooms?”  
“Sure.” Ryan relaxed a fraction, “Sure, I'll come watch and advice.”  
“And coach during the rest of the year?” Scott grinned winningly at him.  
Ryan rolled his eyes, “Yeah. If it gives us a chance of beating Gryffindor, I'll help coach. I'm just not flying.”  
“That's cool. You don't have to fly.” Scott's grin widened, “You coming to dinner?”  
Ryan hesitated. He'd been avoiding the Great Hall during busy times in case he got cornered by Akmazian or someone decided they wanted to ask too many questions about his accident and subsequent time out. But surrounded by the rest of the quidditch team he was about as safe as he could be. They'd probably tear anyone to pieces just for looking in Ryan's general direction for too long. “Yeah.” Ryan smiled, “Yeah, I'll join you guys for dinner.”

In the centre of the group of Hufflepuffs, Ryan felt at ease for the first time. Like he was finally home. The group laughed and joked as they ate and despite the question coming up a couple of times, Ryan didn't feel any real pressure to get back on the team, especially after he assured them that he would help to coach as long as he kept both feet firmly on the ground.  
“Invader!!” One of the Hufflepuff beaters – a fourth year Ryan couldn't remember the name of – shouted as Ellie Dalias pushed her way through to steal the seat next to her brother.  
“Hey little bro, how's it hanging?” She grinned at Ryan as she reached across him to grab some food.  
Before Ryan could reply, one of the hopeful third years – who had introduced himself as Charlie – interrupted, “Wait. You're her brother?”  
“Twin brother,” Ryan clarified with Ellie was distracted by food, “And yes, before you ask, there is a lot of rivalry that comes from the Gryffindor Keeper and a Hufflepuff Chaser being siblings. But hey, with me coaching you, the Gryffindors aren't going to stand a chance this year.” Ryan watched Ellie as he spoke, trying to gauge her reaction.  
“Coaching?” Ellie almost choked on her mouthful, “Seriously Ry? You're going to be coaching?”  
Ryan shrugged, “Well I can't fly. So why shouldn't I coach instead?”  
“You'll fly again one day. When you're ready.” Ellie grinned at him, “Wait. Damn. I need to warn the other Gryffindors. We thought we had this in the bag. I didn't think... shit, with you coaching... save my plate. I'll be right back.”  
“Was telling her that a good idea?” Charlie asked Ryan as Ellie made her way back to the Gryffindor table.  
Ryan shrugged, “The team has changed a lot in the last couple of years. Ellie and I used to train together over the summer but she still never managed to beat me. And I haven't been on a broom since... well, she'll be as out of practice as I am.”  
“Since what?” Charlie asked.  
Ryan glanced at Scott who shrugged and said quietly, “Haven't told anyone, mate. Didn't even know you'd be back.”  
Tapping his fingertip on the table, Ryan took a moment to think about his answer, “Someone... tampered with my broom during practice. Guess they were jealous or something... I dunno. But anyway, I got sent stupidly high into the air totally out of control, then the broom tipped and I couldn't hold on. I landed in the stands and... bounced. By all accounts, I'm lucky I wasn't killed on impact...” Ryan took a deep breath and forced a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, “But two years and countless surgeries later, here I am.”  
“Why would someone do that...?” Charlie asked softly.  
“Jealousy.” Ellie arrived back and answered before Ryan could, standing protectively over him, “A couple of days before, Ryan secured a monumental Hufflepuff victory over Slytherin, practically on his own. Three days later that Slytherin bastard almost kills him. Destroyer of Stars,” Ellie scoffed, “We'll show him that a Dalias isn't so easily broken.”  
“Ellie...” Ryan said softly in warning, looking up at her, “Please just don't.”  
She looked back at him and nodded, “Sorry, Ry. Hey, I know just the thing to take your mind off it! It'll be fun!” She returned to her plate of food and leaned in so only he could hear her.  
Ryan looked around the others to make sure no one was still listening before turning his attention back to his sister, “Why do I get this feeling this is going to be both breaking the rules and totally not fun?” He replied, raising his eyebrows.  
“We should go exploring. Like we used to. I was going to go see how our clearing has changed, you should come with me.”  
“Well seeing as you're almost certainly going to go no matter what I say, I don't see that I have any choice. Though are you sure this is going to be a good idea?”  
“It'll be fun,” Ellie insisted, “Meet me in the Entrance Hall at eight. It'll be just like old times!”  
“That's what I'm afraid of,” Ryan muttered half to himself as he reached for the goblet of pumpkin juice.

Despite his misgivings, Ryan was on time to meet his sister and together they made their way through the grounds towards the forest.  
“It's called forbidden for a reason,” Ryan said, echoing the same sentiment he had every time in the past that the pair had made this same trip.  
“Oh come on, Ry. We're taking the same route we've done dozens of times before. It'll be fine. An adventure.” She waved away his concerns.  
“Have you done this recently? Like, since we last did?”  
Ellie hesitated, “Yes?”  
“I hate you, Els,” Ryan sighed as they reached the trees.  
“I know,” Ellie said cheerfully as she led Ryan down the worn path. The further they went, the more anxious Ryan became. Especially as the daylight faded and he began to get the feeling that they were being followed.  
A burst of movement to the left accompanied by rapid hoof beats was too much for the young man already wound way too tight. He just about managed to resist turning and bolting but he recoiled rapidly backwards along the path they had just travelled, stumbling over a tree root and scraping the skin off his left hand as he reached out to steady himself against a tree.  
The form of a spooked unicorn cantered through the trees just ahead of him before disappearing once more. As silence descended, Ryan looked around for his sister. She wasn't there. He was completely alone in the first in the growing darkness.  
“Sh-Shit...!” Ryan whimpered, growing more desperate as he realised he didn't remember the route back to the castle. He needed to find Ellie and get back but all the trees looked the same. His knees felt like jelly and he sank to the ground, his vision tunnelling. He didn't know which way to go. He was alone and lost. Fear squeezed the air from his lungs. He couldn't move, couldn't think, and his breaths were starting to come in shorter and faster gasps. He tried to focus on slowing down his breathing but his pulse was pounding in his ears, every beat sending a fresh wave of anxiety and fear through him. He was alone in the forbidden forest, more convinced every passing second that he was going to die here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yes, that was a mean place to end it. But I like cliffhangers. I'm working on the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Ryan!”  
The voice sounded like it was coming from far away, though water.  
“Ryan!”  
A warm hand on his shoulder. A kind voice. A familiar face swam into view in front of his face but he couldn't recall the name it belonged to.  
“It's okay. You're safe, darlin'. Just focus on me.”  
Gradually the warm, soothing voice seeped through the fog in Ryan's brain. His breathing slowly calmed down, the tightness in his chest loosened. He slumped against the warm body in front of him, settling in their arms as they wrapped their thick cloak around his shoulders.  
Ryan didn't know how long they stayed there, curled together on the hard forest floor. He felt shaky and exhausted. If it wasn't for the fact he knew they were still in the forest, Ryan could have quite happily slept here in this stranger's arms. Neither of them attempted to speak. Ryan wasn't sure he would have been able to form words even if he wanted to. Gentle fingers raked through his hair, helping to relax him further. When he stopped trembling, he slowly looked up at his would be saviour. And froze  
“Wh-What are you...?” Ryan weakly tried to wriggle away and the arms around him released.  
“You okay, darlin'? What are you doing out here?” Akmazian's warm hazel eyes were full of concern.  
“I'm f-fine.” Ryan pulled away from him properly, hating the way he couldn't force the words in his head out of his mouth. “I was... Ellie. With Ellie.”  
“Ryan...” Akmazian opened his arms invitingly for him again, “You've gone white.”  
Ryan ran his hand through his hair and looked at the tips. As Akmazian had said, his hair had turned almost pure white, “M-Met-M-Metamorph-m-magus.” He managed quietly.  
“I never knew that.” The wonder in Akmazian's voice made Ryan pause, “I mean, I didn't think the pink was... Ellie too?”  
Ryan shook his head, “Just me...”  
“What happened tonight, Ryan?” Akmazian asked softly.  
“I d-don't want to talk ab-bout it...” Ryan mumbled, “Stupid...”  
“If I hadn't-”  
“It was stupid! I over-r-reacted!” Ryan slumped as he finished, trying not to cry.  
“No you didn't,” Akmazian moved forwards and carefully bundled Ryan in his arms. The older boy tensed for a moment before relenting and pressing against him, too wound up and exhausted to care who was giving him the hugs he craved. “It wasn't stupid.” Akmazian continued gently, stroking his fingers through Ryan's white hair, “It can seem it to you but... it isn't stupid to be upset or anxious. Not about anything.”  
“I didn't want to come out here...” Ryan whispered into his chest, “E-Ellie though it was a good idea... didn't want her to... to be alone...”  
“Where's Ellie now?” There was a soft growl of anger in Akmazian's voice.  
“I-I don't know...!” Ryan tried to hold back a sob, “A-A unicorn... crossed our path. Overreacted... Don't know where Ellie is...”  
“I'll help you find her. I won't leave you alone.” Akmazian said firmly, still gently stroking and petting Ryan's hair. “A panic attack is nothing to be ashamed of, Ryan. No one worth your time will judge you for it.”  
“I can't even pretend... my hair gives me away. I don't even notice but... it goes grey or white when I...” He stopped.  
“I'll keep an eye out for it then.” The warm conviction in Akmazian's voice left no doubt that he'd stick to his word. “It's going back to pink now.” He added.  
“Thank you...” Ryan said quietly, “Can we go find Ellie now...?”  
“Sure, darlin'. Whatever you want.” Akmazian gently squeezed Ryan's shoulders before letting him go.  
They stood up slowly, Ryan clasping Akmazian's cloak tighter around his shoulders, “I...” Ryan looked around, “I don't know where we are... or where Ellie went...”  
“We'll find her.” Akmazian said, his voice firm as he gently helped Ryan fasten the cloak properly, “Have the pair of you ever arranged for anything like this?”  
“When we were younger... but we never needed... she never left me alone before...” Ryan looked around, “She said I should send sparks and she'd come get me. But I... we never needed to before...”  
“Do you recognise anything? Anything that could give us a clue of where you two were headed? Why don't you send some sparks anyway? She might reply?”  
Ryan nodded, pulling out his wand and sending a small stream of green sparks. After a few moments there was indeed an answering flash of light from somewhere in the trees. Not necessarily Ellie but the best shot they had.  
“Let's go.” Ryan said determinedly, not waiting for Akmazian to reply before heading in the direction the light had come from, “This... it looks kinda familiar.”  
Akmazian fell into step beside Ryan, trying not to shiver now that he was no longer wearing his warm cloak. He didn't say anything, not wanting to break the accord they had formed.  
“I still hate you.” Ryan said quietly after a while, “This doesn't-it can't change what you've done.”  
Akmazian opened his mouth automatically to protest but then sighed sadly, “I know, darlin'. One good deed isn't going to change your mind about me. I didn't think it would.”  
“I expected you to try to argue your innocence again,” Ryan scoffed.  
“What's the point? I know you won't listen.” Akmazian replied with a shrug, “Best I can do is get you back with your sister and leave the pair of you alone for tonight. And tomorrow... pretend it never happened and you can go back to hating me.” Akmazian stopped walking and looked seriously at Ryan, “You have my words that I won't ever tell a soul about this.”  
Ryan looked at him for a long moment before nodding, “Hopefully Ellie isn't too far from here.”

 

They walked on in silence until they emerged through the trees into a small clearing. Ellie glanced up and waved a hand to hush them, seemingly not realising Akmazian was there. She was near the centre of the clearing, softly petting the neck on a unicorn.  
“Come over here slowly, Ry,” she said in a low voice, “The poor thing was frightened.”  
Ryan stared at her, “It was frightened? The animal that lives out here in the forbidden forest was frightened? And that's the bit you care about. You left me alone, Ellie! I was frightened!”  
“He does have a point,” Akmazian put in amicably, “I found him out here all on his lonesome.”  
“You!” Ellie's voice rose as she recognised him, the unicorn skittering away from her. “This has nothing to do with you! Get as far away from my brother as possible.” She stormed over and grabbed Ryan's arm, trying to pull him away from Akmazian.  
“Why don't you ask him what he wants?” Akmazian snapped as Ryan pulled out of Ellie's grip. “In case you hadn't noticed, I was there for him when you were off chasing unicorns!”  
“You bastard!” Ellie swung with as much force as she could muster – which was considerable – and punched Akmazian square in the face, sending him reeling backwards. “Don't you dare even try to think you know what's best!” Before Ryan could protest she grabbed his hand and stormed away, her grip so tight he couldn't do much to resist.

Once they had reached the warmth and light of the castle, Ellie loosened her grip and Ryan shook her hand off him entirely, rubbing where she'd been holding him, “What the fuck was all that about, Ellie?” He shouted.  
“What do you think Protecting you from the guy who almost killed you!”  
“But Akmazian was right! While you were chasing a scared unicorn, he was the one looking after me in the middle of the forest while I was having a fucking panic attack! You left me alone but he was there for me I can't forgive what he's done but he was there when you weren't! You were totally out of order tonight, Ellie. I'm going to bed.” Ryan spun on his heel, Akmazian's cloak billowing behind him as he stormed off towards the Hufflepuff dormitory, his hair streaked with red and orange.  
The walk past the kitchens helped to calm him. He tapped on the barrel that would let him into the common room and froze. He was still wearing Akmazian's cloak. The one with the Slytherin crest embroidered on it. He tugged off the cloak and bundled It up in his arms before slipping into the warm, comfortable common room. He moved quickly past the mostly empty yellow and black upholstered chairs into the boy's dormitory. Stuffing the cloak under his bed, he made a mental note to return it as soon as possible as he changed for bed. Despite himself, he felt concern for Akmazian, feeling that if nothing else he should probably apologise for Ellie's reaction. It wasn't likely she would do it herself.  
Ryan clambered into the warm bed and pulled the sheets around himself. He fell asleep quickly, physically and mentally exhausted from the night's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ellie... Ellie why...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan reluctantly tries to fix some of what his sister broke

Ryan was still exhausted when he woke up the next morning and it took him a few moments to figure out why. The memories of the night before flooded back and in the light of day, he felt even more embarrassed. He had made a total fool of himself and worse, it had been Akmazian to see him in his moment of weakness. He felt worse than ever about freaking out the way he did but at least he was also even more certain that he was in the right by calling Ellie out the way he had.  
Despite his desire to just curl up and go back to sleep, Ryan forced himself to get out of bed. He retrieved Akmazian's cloak from under the bed and folded it neatly before safely stowing it in his bag along with the pens and paper he would need for the rest of the day. His first class was Care of Magical Creatures so with any luck he would be able to return Akmazian's cloak and then get back to ignoring him as much as possible. The other boy got under his skin in a way he hated.  
When he couldn't put it off any longer, Ryan shouldered his bag and left the quiet dormitory, making his way to the Great Hall. As much as he didn't have the energy to see anyone he knew that he wouldn't be able to get through the day unless he made himself eat something. He surprised even himself by glancing automatically in the direction of the Slytherin table and noting that Akmazian wasn't there. His eyes slid along to the Gryffindor table – Ellie wasn't around either, he noted with a grim satisfaction. He went over to the Hufflepuff table and slipped into the spare seat next to Scott.  
“Your sister was looking for you,” Scott said while Ryan carefully selected a slice of toast from the pile in front of him. “What's up with her?”  
“I don't want to talk to her,” Ryan mumbled, taking a bite out of his toast, “I don't know what her problem is but right now I don't care. I just want to eat my breakfast and get to class.” He glanced at Scott and sighed, “Do you have any kind of plan in terms of new team members? What are we looking for?”  
Scott watched him through narrowed eyes, “The main problem that I can see is that we don't have Chasers that match up to your sister. I mean they're good but.. the chemistry isn't always there. There were a few times last year we could have won but they just don't gel together. And part of that is my fault. But at the same time, you know better than anyone what tangling with Ellie is like.”  
Ryan winced, “I think that's why some people are pleased we're in different houses. But remember last year was your first year as captain. And you all did well from what I heard. Considering I mostly got Quidditch updates from Ellie, that's high praise indeed!”  
Scott laughed, “Thanks mate. And with you two on the same team no one would stand a chance. Though... no one did against you anyway.”  
“I know, I was the best.” Ryan grinned, “I mean yeah, everyone kind of hated me for it, but...”  
“No one hated you for your talent. They were jealous. And maybe one day you'll be able to show them wrong. That they can't keep you down.”  
“No. I... I can't. Even if I do manage to get on a broom again, I'll never be cleared to fly professionally. So what's the point.”  
“Uh... fun? You love flying, Ry.”  
Ryan looked away and nodded, “But...”  
This time it was Scott who turned the subject away from its current track, “So have you got any ideas what you are going to do?”  
“Healer?” Ryan shrugged, “I'd like to do some research into magical-muggle relations in medicine. Without them working together I wouldn't be able to walk, but it's so rare that Healers will work with the muggle doctors.”  
“We wanted to get in contact with you. Come and visit. We sent loads of letters.”  
“I know.” Ryan smiled, “I read them. And honestly, that helped keep me going. I just never knew how to reply. But I got them all.”  
Scott grinned at him, “I'm glad. All we got about your condition were rumours. And what little Ellie was willing to disclose. That's why everyone was so surprised. Why they keep staring.”  
“I've been told. At least twice a day so far. And yes, to set the record straight, after the accident I was paralysed for a while. It took magic and the muggle technology to fix my spinal column and then months of rehabilitation. It'll never be exactly how it used to be but I can move under my own steam. And for a long time we didn't even think that would be possible.” Ryan looked at his friend seriously, “That's why I don't want to fly.”  
“Speaking of moving, we should go.” Scott said, looking around the almost empty hall, “Classes will be starting soon.”  
Ryan swore, “I've got Care of Magical Creatures. I do not want to be late.” He grabbed his bag and swung it onto his shoulder as he stuffed the last of his toast into his mouth. He waved over his shoulder at Scott before leaving the Great Hall at a run, and headed through the grounds to his class.

Somehow Ryan was still a couple of minutes early to class, but the only seat left was next to Akmazian. Typical. He rolled his eyes but sat down, getting out his pen and paper. Akmazian's face was turned away from him, his gaze focused on the table. Around them people were giving them curious looks.  
Ryan looked around quickly to make sure Urvidian wasn't there yet before turning his attention to Akmazian, “Hey,” he said softly.  
Akmazian only grunted in response, his shoulders hunched.  
“Look, I...” Ryan hesitated, “I'm sorry about my sister.”  
“'s fibe, darlin'...” Akmazian mumbled, sounding pained.  
Ryan frowned, “Are... you okay? Did you go see a nurse?” When Akmazian shook his head Ryan continued, “Hey. Let me see?”  
Akmazian hesitated briefly but then reluctantly looked up. His face was swollen and dark bruises surrounded his eyes.  
“May I?” Ryan asked, reaching for his want. He wanted for Akmazian to nod before pointing it at his face and muttering “Episkey.”  
Akmazian flinched at the spell and then hesitantly touched his face, “Thanks, darlin'” he murmured, “You didn't have to...”  
“I wanted to.” Ryan replied honestly, putting his wand away, “I'm sorry about Ellie. She was totally out of line and I told her as much.”  
Akmazian tilted his head to one side and smiled slightly, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
“I don't need protecting. I don't want anyone thinking I'm not capable of looking after myself.”  
Akmazian blinked at him, looking vaguely pathetic with the panda eye bruises. “I know you're more than capable.”  
“But my sister seems to think I'm not. And of you know that then you know last night was a one off. I've fixed what my sister broke and now we're even. And I still hate you.”  
“I know you do,” Akmazian replied easily, though he couldn't quite manage to keep the hurt out of his voice. He started to search through his bag to try to cover it, “Can I borrow a quill?”  
Ryan sighed heavily, “No. I don't have any. I don't use quills.”  
Akmazian stopped his search to frown at him, “Then... how do you write?”  
“I use a pen.” Ryan replied, lowering his voice as Urvidian finally turned up to start the lesson.  
“What's a pen?” Akmazian continued, confused.  
“It's like a muggle quill. It's got ink inside so you don't have to dip it in ink every few words.”  
“Oh...” Akmazian paused for a moment, “...can I borrow a pen?”  
Ryan groaned but opened his bag to get a spare pen. He also pulled out Akmazian's cloak and shoved it in his direction, “Here. Thanks for letting me borrow it.”  
“Any time, darlin'.” Akmazian replied, putting the folded cloak on top of his own bag.  
“I said don't call me that,” Ryan said, finding a pen and passing it over to Akmazian before pointedly turning away from him.  
Akmazian studied Ryan's profile for a long moment and smiled softly before dragging his gaze to the front of the class, trying not to let himself become too distracted by the stubborn man beside him as the lesson began.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan stretched out his shoulders as he walked down towards the quidditch pitch. Fear made him want to give the place a wide berth but he had promised Scott he would help out so forced himself to keep walking, his legs feeling more like lead with each step.  
He hesitated at the entrance to the grounds, taking a deep breath before forcing himself to step out onto the short grass of the pitch. There were several small groups of people milling around but they barely glanced his way. He was just another quidditch player. He belonged here. His eyes scoured the crowd for Scott and spotted him talking to a couple of sixth and seventh years.  
“Hey!” Ryan grinned as he approached them.  
“Ryan!” Scott turned to him, “I was worried for a minute that you weren’t going to make it!”  
“When have you ever known me to skip out on quidditch?” Ryan asked, “So what’s the plan?”  
“Let’s get these kids in the air.” Scott replied, “I want to join in and test their skills so I want you to be my eyes on the group. Tell me what you honestly think.”  
“You know me, Scott. Always honest, especially when it comes to beating my sister at quidditch.”  
Scott glanced at him and grinned before turning to the group of about twenty students and blowing the whistle that hung around his neck. “Okay!” he called, raising his voice to make sure he could be heard as the hopefuls gathered around him, “Glad to see so many new faces here, along with some familiar ones. Now, I’m sure a lot of you will have heard of Mr Ryan Dalias. He’s taken a couple of years out so has agreed to help me with today’s tryouts. You all better be on top form, his sister is Gryffindor keeper and we are definitely going to beat them this year!” He waited for the clamour of voices to quieten down before continuing, “Mount up. I want to see what you can do.”

The try outs took hours. Ryan sat in the stands and ate the bread rolls he’d swiped from the breakfast table as he watched the others fly, occasionally giving feedback as required. He missed it, he realised. Being able to fly. Being free.  
Movement in the stands opposite drew Ryan’s attention from the hopeful Chasers. A cloaked figure in the stands. Without thinking, Ryan pulled out his wand and fired a hex right the way across the grounds. He didn’t even see the spell connect. He was flying. He was falling. Falling so fast and so far. Someone was screaming. He was screaming. He couldn’t stop the raw sound tearing from his throat as he sank out of his seat onto his knees. Tears ran down his face. He expected pain. A shattering pain that never came.   
“Ryan!”  
A familiar voice. A hand on his shoulder. He knew without looking that his hair would be pure white, betraying his terror to the world. Ryan sobbed and buried his face into the robes of whoever was beside him. He was trembling violently, clinging to them like they were his only lifeline. The only thing keeping him in the here and now.  
“It’s okay, Ryan. You’re okay. You’re safe.” The voice continued. The figure crouched, enveloping him in a hug. “I’m sorry. You’re okay. I’m sorry…” People and movement made Ryan grip their robes tighter and they shifted to look up at the crowds, “Get back. Give us space.”  
“S-Scott…?” Ryan mumbled.  
“It’s me, mate. I’m here. I’m sorry.” Scott replied, rubbing his friend’s back.  
“I’m sorry…” Ryan whispered, “I-I couldn’t. I saw-“  
“That was one hell of a bat bogey hex,” Scott said, still holding Ryan close, “Though I didn’t have you pegged as a ‘hex first, ask questions later’ kind of guy.”  
“La-Last time I saw someone who shouldn’t- They almost- I-I couldn’t…”  
“I know. I get it.” Scott murmured. He looked around at the crowds of students still awkwardly milling around. “Get out of here. We’ll finish up tomorrow. Stop gawking and go! Anyone still here in the next five minutes is automatically off the team!” He glared around at the students, “You think I’m kidding? Get out of here! Now!”  
The group scattered, clearly getting the message that he wasn’t messing around.  
“Sorry I disrupted your try out session,” Ryan mumbled once everyone else had gone.  
“Don’t apologise. If anything, I should be the one saying sorry. I pushed you into coming here even though I knew you weren’t comfortable with it.”  
“I didn’t have to agree to it. I wanted to be here, Scott, I miss quidditch. But I-I saw them and just panicked. I was falling and I kept falling and-” Ryan buried his face into Scott’s chest again.  
Scott softly hushed him, rubbing Ryan’s back as he started to sob again, “Just take it slow. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”  
“Who did I hex?” Ryan asked quietly through his tears.  
“Honestly? No idea. But I’ve got to say, that was one hell of a Bat Bogey, especially from that distance. How are you feeling?”  
Ryan looked up at him and wiped his eyes, “A little shaky. But…”  
“You feel up to moving? We can go back to the common room and you can commandeer your favourite armchair for the rest of the day.”  
Ryan nodded and smiled slightly, “I’d like that.”  
Scott helped Ryan to his feet, “Do you want to go straight up there? Or are you okay with heading back to the changing rooms quickly to lock up the balls and grab my stuff?”  
“No way can you carry that crate on your own. I’ll help. I’m okay now. Really.”  
Scott rolled his eyes, “Your hair tells me a different story. But I know what you’re like so come on, no point arguing with you.”  
“Exactly. And the sooner we get it done, the sooner I can claim my chair.”  
Together they headed down the stands and onto the pitch. The balls had been restrained back in their crate so they had an easy job of just carrying it back and locking it away.  
“Thanks for looking out for me.” Ryan said quietly after they had retrieved Scott’s bag and were on their way back to the castle.   
“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?”  
“A pretty crappy one.” Ryan replied with a soft grin.  
“Exactly. And you’re my best mate. I’m not going to let you down again.”  
Ryan stopped, almost at the door to the castle. “You haven’t let me down.”  
“I-” Scott looked away from him.  
“I’m not fragile. I’m not going to break. Yes, I hit a really low point back there but I’m still the same guy I was before. You didn’t let me down then, and you haven’t now. So don’t treat me like things are different. I’m the same man.”  
“You try to be the same man,” Scott corrected. “But to us who know you, you’re more guarded. You may not think I let you down, but I did. You’re not as open and happy here as you used to be.”  
“It isn’t your fault though. You weren’t even in charge of the quidditch team then, there’s nothing you would have been able to do differently. I can’t stand it, Scott. You and Ellie both tell me how much it was your fault and you should have done something differently. But you couldn’t have done. And having the two of you was the only thing that kept me going. The only person to blame for what happened is the person who cursed my broom. No one else so just-just stop.”  
Scott was quiet for a long moment before nodding, “We just care for you. But you’re right. It’s Akmazian’s fault, not ours.”  
Ryan stiffened almost imperceptibly, “he claims he didn’t do it.”  
“Well almost killing another student because you were jealous isn’t exactly something you’d boast about,” Scott pointed out.  
“I know. He just seems sad all the time. The way he expects me to be aggressive towards him and he’s just resigned to it. If he did cause my injury… he regrets it.”  
“Why are you defending him?”  
“He was there for me when even Ellie wasn’t. I don’t know if I can trust him but he isn’t a total monster.” Ryan ran a hand through his hand, “I’m going back to the common room.” He turned and walked away, leaving his friend staring at his back. He collected some things from his trunk in the dorm room before settling himself in a faded black and yellow armchair. A lot of students liked to study together in groups in the common room, but this chair with its sunken seat was Ryan’s favourite, tucked away in an alcove with a round window set into the wall above it. He set his things on a small side table before pulling thick textbook off the stack and thumbing through it to find his page.

“What are you reading?”  
Ryan jumped and looked up. Over an hour had passed and a small first year in a jumper that dwarfed him was watching him with wide eyes. “Um, it’s a textbook of muggle medical essays. It’s fascinating. How long have you been there?”  
The small boy shrugged, “Not long. Why are you reading muggle books?”  
“Because muggle medicine saved my life. And it’s interesting. What’s your name, kid?”  
“Tim.” The boy’s eyes widened, “You’re Ryan, right? Everyone talks about you!”  
Ryan looked away, “I wish they wouldn’t. I hear them. How much of a shame it is that I can’t fly any more. No one thinks about how what happened actually affects me.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry, kid. That’s probably the last thing you wanted to hear, right? How much of a screw up the legendary Ryan Dalias is.”  
“You’re not a screw up. You’ve just had bad things happen and people don’t talk to you about it. Just talk to each other.”  
“I’m seventeen years old and my career is already over. I’m starting again completely from scratch. And it’s… lonely.”  
“It is hard? Doing school work again?”  
“Yeah. I spent two years out reading as much as I could but I had a lot of other things to focus on too. Being back at school with work and deadlines is okay when I can remember what I’ve already covered in classes before. The worst part is all the people. I’ve never been good with crowds and two years with just my close family and healers around… being back here is really hard.” Ryan blushed and ducked his head, “Sorry. That’s probably oversharing. You don’t know me past my reputation.”  
“I came from a really tiny muggle school.” Tim replied, “I was so scared when I got here because there were so many people and I didn’t know anyone in my classes. There are always so many other students around.”  
Ryan nodded, “Thanks. For listening and understanding. If you need any help in class, I’ve still got my old notes in my trunk you can borrow?”  
The young boy beamed, “Thanks Ryan! You’re the best. I’m going to go tell my friends how great you are to talk to. Most of the older students act like they were never in first year too.”  
Ryan blushed again, “See you later, kid,” he said with an awkward smile. He watched Tim leave before returning his attention to his book, settling back to find his place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Akmazian communicate entirely through written notes for a while

**Can I borrow a pen?**

_ The fact that you wrote me that note implies that you do already have what you need for writing. _

**But you were right, pens are way easier than quills.**

_ I’m glad I’ve got that on paper for prosperity. But no, you can’t borrow one. I’m using them. _

**All of them, Ry?**

_ Don’t call me that. And yes, I’m using all of them. Shut up. _

**You let me borrow one last week**

_ When you had nothing else to write with. And I felt bad about my sister punching you. One time deal. Leave me alone. _

**I wish you would just let me explain**

_ There is nothing to explain. No excuses you could possibly make. I’m done talking to you. _

**I’m not the bad guy you think I am.**

**Wow. Ignoring me. Real mature, Ryan.**

**I missed the answer to Q8. What was it?**

**I know you hate me but ignoring work related queries is cold.**

_ Wolfsbane. Now pay attention to the class and leave me alone. _

  
  


**Any idea what the prof is talking about?**

_ Uh… numbers? _

**In Arithmancy? No way! And here I was hoping for something a little more specific**

_ I missed it. _

**And you tell me off for not paying attention!**

_ I hate you. I’m trying. _

**Now I’m sure you don’t hate me considering you keep talking to me**

_ I don’t always have a choice _

**You could just ignore me**

_ You make yourself really difficult to ignore. _

**Oh really, darling?**

_ Shut up. I meant that you’re irritating. _

**So I get under your skin?**

_ Like a mite. Or something equally unpleasant. _

**Why can’t you just admit that you like me?**

_ Because I don’t like you! _

**But you’ll talk to me. When you think no one else is looking.**

_ Mostly to tell you to leave me alone. _

**I heard what happened on the pitch the other day. Are you okay, darling?**

**Ryan?**

_ I don’t want to talk about it. _

**I was just wondering how you are.**

_ Well don’t! I’m fine. You wouldn’t understand. _

**You’re so quick to judge me. Judge what I would or wouldn’t understand. I understand plenty. You don’t see the days I can’t get out of bed because facing you hating me tears me to pieces. You don’t know what’s happened to me or what I’ve done. But I swear I have never tried to hurt you. Or anyone else.**

_ You didn’t try. You succeeded in hurting me. _

**I would never do that! I wasn’t there to hurt you!**

_ I’m done talking about this. _

**That’s the whole problem. You’re too closed off to let me explain!**

_ You write me enough notes. Explain this way. _

**You’re not prepared to listen. You won’t believe me until you’re actually willing to listen to what I have to say**

_ You’re right. I don’t want to hear what someone like you has to say. _

**I wish you would, ~~darling~~. I really wish you would.**

  
  


_ Can you help me with potions homework after class? _

**What parallel universe have I fallen into where you’re starting a conversation with me?**

_ Shut up. Quit smirking. I need help with potions and unfortunately, you’re good at it. Are you going to help me or not? _

**Sure. You totally against seeing me in public or can we meet in the library?**

_ Table at the back on the left. By the mythical beasts section. _

**Sure thing, ~~darling~~. After dinner? Some of the Slytherins are having a Gobstones tourney. I’d offer to let you come watch but it’s in the Slytherin common room and you hate me.**

_ You’re right, I do hate you. But you’re good at potions. After dinner in the library. _

**See you then, ~~darling~~.**

  
  


**Okay. I’m totally willing to talk to you just in note form. Though I’ve gotta ask why.**

_ So that I don’t have to think about who I’m talking to. _

**You could have asked someone else for help. Plenty of people are good at potions.**

_ You were closer and most willing. _

**And yet you’re not willing to talk to me yet. Even though I’ve been nothing but good to you.**

_ No. I’m not. It’s your word against everyone else. _

**I’m not denying that I was there. Just not for the reason everyone thinks.**

_ So why were you there? _

**Are you actually willing to listen to me? I can’t I won’t open myself up to someone who is asking for the sake of it. If you don’t care then just drop it.**

**What did you want help with?**

_ Draught of peace. I have no idea where to start researching the ingredients’ usage. _

**The prof said that hellebore was a good place to start cos it’s so poisonous. Start there and then move on to how it reacts with the other ingredients.**

_ How do you know so much about it? _

**I love potions. Always have. So I know the prof pretty well.**

_ Gonna do it for NEWTs too? _

**Probably. Just want to get through the OWLs first. Depends on results. You?**

_ Potions, charms, transfiguration, DADA. Whatever else I need to be a Healer. _

**Is that what you want?**

_ Well now quidditch is off the cards. I want to study as a muggle for a while. Take some of their exams too. _

**Why?**

_ Muggles AND wizards saved my life. Seems a good way to help others like me. _

**I’m glad. I’m glad someone saved you. Even though you hate me, I am more glad than anything that you’re alive, Ryan.**

_ So what do you know about Hellebore? _

**Really poisonous. I’ve highlighted the relevant passages in my text book.**

_ Thanks. _

  
  


**How are things going with quidditch?**

_ Scott’s finally picked the team. First practice is tomorrow night. _

**Are you going to go?**

_ I don’t know yet. I said to Scott that I’d help out but you heard what happened. I don’t want that again. _

**I know it sound stupid but, don’t let it. Don’t let fear stop you doing anything that you want to do. Watching you play was a truly beautiful thing and if you want to be involved, don’t let anything stop you.**

_ But I am scared. I don’t want to fail or make them stop practice again. Or have everyone thinking that I’m weak and can’t do it. _

**Prove them wrong. I believe in you, Ryan. If it means anything to you, know that no matter what else happens or whatever else anyone says I believe in you.**

_ Thank you, Akmazian. That does actually mean a lot. I’m not ready to hear what you have to say yet but knowing that you believe in me means a hell of a lot. Maybe one day I will be ready, I don’t know. For now, this is good. Thank you. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch Practice and ginger fluffballs

Ryan mulled over his conversation with Akmazian as he headed down towards the quidditch pitch. His chest was tight with nerves but Akmazian had been right about one thing at least; if he didn’t face the pitch and prove that he could be around quidditch again he would always be living in fear. And to Ryan, that wasn’t really living at all.

The team themselves were already there when he arrived, crowded around a whiteboard while Scott talked through the strategies that the coloured dots on the board were showing.

“The left flank is too open,” Ryan said after a few moments of watching, “That limits the passing options and puts you more at risk to the quaffle being intercepted.”

“You made it!” Scott beamed at his friend while everyone else turned to look curiously at Ryan.

“I promised I would. You going to introduce me properly?” Ryan asked, gesturing around at the younger students.

“I was getting to that. Everyone, this is Ryan Dalias. I’m sure some of you spoke to him at tryouts and I know some of you know him already. Ryan, Charlie and Hunter are our Beaters. You already know the Keeper, Nat. And Dan and Evie, I’m pretty sure you’ve met before as well. And the newest addition to the Chasers is Isaña. She’s good, Ry. You didn’t get to see her fly at the weekend but holy hell, she’s our secret weapon.”

“Shut up, Scott.” Ryan said as Isaña cowered behind her larger teammates. He smiled at her, “Hey. Sorry I didn’t get to see you fly, but if Scott says you’re good then I’m going to believe him.”

“Thanks,” she said quietly, blinking owlishly from behind her glasses and slightly shifting out from where she was hiding.

“If you want to take the Chasers and Keeper, Ryan,” Scott said, “I’ll work with the Beaters.”

Ryan nodded, “Play to your strengths and all that. Come with me.” he said to the four players as he grabbed the quaffle and led the way out of the changing rooms and down towards the other end of the pitch. He turned to them and threw the quaffle at Nat, who fumbled and dropped it. “Ten points to me! For starters, I know you’re better than that Natty. I want to see how you guys work together so for begin with we’re just going to have a simple game of catch. Stay on the ground for now, just throw the quaffle to each other. Don’t say who you’re throwing it to, you’ll need to get so used to each other you can do it without thinking.” Ryan was in his element here, explaining his favourite pastime to others.

“Is that possible though?” Isaña asked.

“Get in a circle and we’ll find out.” He smiled at her and plucked the quaffle from Nat’s hands, “Quidditch is a fast paced game. You need to think fast and act faster.” he threw the ball at Isaña who caught it easily, “So get going.”

Ryan stepped back and just watched the four of them practice, trying to outsmart each other by feinting and passing the quaffle on as quickly as they caught it. To start with they fumbled and missed fairly frequently but the longer the game went on, the smoother their movements became. Scott was right, Isaña was good. Quick and clever with the quaffle, and he hadn't even seen her in the air yet.

“Okay mount up,” Ryan instructed, snatching the quaffle out of the air, “Same thing but on brooms. Let's see what you can do.

The game began again, this time with a lot more free movement, the group darting around each other and passing the ball between them. They looked good and Ryan felt a pang of jealousy at not being able to join them.

“Nat!” Ryan called, “Seeing as you're our Keeper, I want you to play an enemy Chaster. The rest of you keep going. Work together!”

It was almost effortless. Dan and Evie had flown together for years but Isaña integrated herself almost seamlessly. The three of them worked together, supporting one another to keep possession of the quaffle despite Nat's best efforts. The more confident they got, the further they spread out, taking advantage of as much of the pitch as possible.

Scott blew his whistle about twenty minutes later and the team assembled around him. “You're all doing really well.” He told them, “I have high hopes about our chances this year. You keep working this hard and we're totally going to kick the other teams' arses. Go clean up and I'll see you all back here Wednesday night.”

Ryan fell into step beside Isaña as they headed to the changing rooms, “That was amazing.” he told her honestly, “How did you learn to fly like that?”

Isaña looked up at him and shrugged, “My sister used to play Chaser for Gryffindor. We played together as much as we could over the holidays. I'm not that good.”

“You are, kid. You've got some real talent. I've never seen anything like that. It's like you were all on the same wavelength and no one could touch you.”

“I was so excited to join Hufflepuff so that I could fly with you...” she admitted softly, “I know you won't and it makes sense but... can you still teach me?”

“You want me to teach you quidditch? Isaña...”

“Everyone says I'm good at it. But I don't feel like I am. And you're amazing. Please Ryan?”

Ryan sighed, “Sure. I've got a study group tomorrow but I'm free Tuesday evening. Meet me by the broom shed after dinner and we'll find somewhere to practice.”

Isaña beamed at him, “Thanks Ryan! You're the best!” She hugged him quickly before running off to the showers.

“What was that all about?” Scott asked quietly from behind Ryan.

“She didn't believe me when I said how good she was. She wants me to give her some extra training.”

“Someone's got an admirer,” Scott teased, nudging Ryan with his elbow, “But she is damn good. With you training her she'll be amazing.”

“She's already amazing,” Ryan pointed out, “She just needs to believe in it.”

“And what about you? How are you getting on?” Scott asked, looking seriously at his friend.

Ryan sighed, “I'm okay. It's good to still be involved in the team. And honestly, part of me wishes I could have been up there with them.”

Scott grinned, “Maybe one day. Get used to being on the pitch again. It's all down to you to push yourself as far as you're comfortable. We're all here for you.”

“I know.” Ryan's mind once again drifted back to his conversation with Akmazian, “I'm scared but... I'm not going to let that stop me.”

 

Ryan found himself impatiently waiting for Tuesday evening, even with his feet firmly on the ground he had rekindled his love of quidditch and wanted to be as involved as possible.

He spent Monday evening in the library with Akmazian, going over Care of Magical Creatures notes.

“How did practice go?” Akmazian asked after a while.

“Good actually. I think we've got a really strong team this year. Why? You acting as Slytherin spy?” Ryan looked up and smiled.

Akmazian laughed, “Just curious, darlin'. Any newbies to watch out for?”

Ryan pondered how much to tell him, “Yeah. As I said, the team looks good this year. I think we've got a serious chance of beating Gryffindor this year.”

“That's your aim? Beat Gryffindor?”

“Personally, yes. Beat my sister. I'm tired of her gloating and if they beat us again while I'm helping I am never going to hear the end of it.”

“I know that feeling,” Akmazian said quietly, “My older sisters and both pretty much guaranteed to beat me at... well anything. And then gloat for years. I'm still getting ribbed for Corea beating me at gobstones when I was ten. I mean yeah I challenged her, but even so it's been seven years!”

Ryan laughed, “That's the thing with sisters I guess. Speaking of, Ellie and I are going to Hogsmead on Halloween. I'm really looking forward to going again.”

“My little sister wants me to buy out Honeydukes on her behalf. She's not old enough to go herself yet.”

Ryan nodded thoughtfully, “Do you... want to go to the Three Broomsticks? I mean, I may have to forcibly restrain Ellie but I actually got a decent mark on that potions essay and... well I at least owe you a butterbeer or something to say thanks.”

Akmazian's eyes widened, “I-yeah. You want to meet up with me in public?”

“I want to thank you for all your help this term. So, yeah. I guess I do.”

Akmazian grinned, “Sure. I'd really like that, darlin'.”

“It's just a butterbeer,” Ryan shrugged, turning back to his notes, “Not a big deal.”

 

“Are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?” Isaña asked as she and Ryan were walking back up to the castle after practice. They'd both worked hard and were out of breath.

Ryan rubbed his lower back and stretched before answering, “Yeah. My sister and I are going. You can't go until next year, can you?”

“Nope. But I asked my brother and sister to get me some sweets from Honeydukes.” She looked up at him mischievously, “You know my big brother-” she broke off with a delighted laugh as a large bundle of ginger and white fur emerged from the bushes and wound its way around her legs.

“This your cat?” Ryan asked as the large and very fluffy cat turned its attention to him, winding around his legs and purring loudly. It let out a plaintive meow and reared back to rest its front paws on his left thigh. He stroked the top of the cat's head and it pressed back into his hand, almost overbalancing.

“He likes you.” Isaña said, giggling as she watched.

“Seems that way,” Ryan replied, “What's his name?”

“Lieutenant Oscar T. Pawington,” Isaña informed him, “But everyone just calls him Oscar. He belongs to my brother.” She scooped up the huge ball of ginger fluff and hugged him tightly.

“Well his full name is a bit of a mouthful,” Ryan chuckled, “He is cute though. I want a cat one day.”

“We'll get you one! I can get you a kitten!” Isaña beamed at him.

“N-No, it's okay. I don't mean now, just... one day. Y'know?”

Isaña nodded thoughtfully, clearly not listening, “Okay! See you later, Ryan! Thanks for practice!” She ran off, still holding a very content Oscar.

Ryan let out a long sigh, wondering what she had been about to say about her mysterious big brother before they'd been interrupted.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With extra special thanks to Macremae for help with the ending and getting Ellie's characterisation right!   
> And also to Jellyunbrella for helping me to type it up!!

“Ellie!” Ryan practically Bounced into Honeydukes, eyes wide. “Look at all this stuff!”

Ellie laughed, enjoying her brother's excitement, “Honestly Ryan, it's like you haven't been here for years. You're like a little third year!”

“So? Nothing wrong with being excited. I mean, look at this place Els!”

“It's amazing Ry, I'll give you that.” She leaned against a wall and watched her brother explore the shelves of sweets. It was good to see him this happy and carefree. For too long she had watched him carry the burden of his injury and slow recovery, making him look a lot older than he was. Seeing him acting like the teenage boy he was made Ellie grin. Even though they were the same age, she felt responsible for him.

Her eyes narrowed. She clenched her fists but forced herself to remain where she was as she watched Akmazian approached her brother. The only thing stopping her from marching over there was the knowledge that he couldn't do anything here. They were safe in the crowds.

She watched the pair of them as they pointed out things on the shelves to each other, laughing and talking almost like friends. Even if no one else did, she was sure she saw an almost imperceptible brightening of his hair. She wanted to know what they were talking about, but knew Ryan would kill her for interrupting.

“Els!” A young woman with streaks of red and black in her hair slumped against the wall next to her, “It is way manic in here. What are you doing?”

“Hey Jane.” Ellie looked over and grinned. “Ryan's like a little kid who has never been in a sweet shop before. Thought I would leave him to it for a minute.”

“He is fairly cute. In an excited puppy kind of way.” Jane admitted, “for being your brother.”

“And what's that supposed to mean?” Ellie teased.

“Well he's not as cute as you are.” Jane replied.

“Good answer.” Ellie grinned again leaning in to give Jane a brief kiss. “Seriously though, have you seen Ryan today? It is like keeping an eye on a small child.”

“You're not keeping an eye on him now.” Jane pointed out, pressing in closer.

“He's a big boy. He can look after himself for ten.” Ellie paused, “At least he could if he wasn't with the Distroyer.” She looked around but Ryan and Akmazian were gone. “Shit.”

 

“Ellie is going to kill me.” Ryan grinned, tightening his scarf against the chilly breeze as he and Akmazian walked down the road away from Honeydukes.

“Does that bother you? We didn't have to leave, I just thought-”

Ryan laughed, “Ellie isn't my keeper. I've got the sweets I wanted and I've been craving Three Broomsticks butterbeer for... I don't even know how long. Hopefully Jane can keep her occupied for long enough so we can get away.”

“Think she's up to the task?”

“More than up for it, if I know Jane. She and Els have been partners in crime since they met. And dating for almost a year.” Ryan smiled, “Jane's looked out for me just as much as Ellie has over the years.”

“What're you gonna do when they leave?”

Ryan paused, his smile slipping as he pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks. “I don't know.” He admitted quietly.

“Got any friends in our year yet?” Akmazian asked, though he immediately regretted it.

Ryan glanced at him and smiled slightly, “One. You go find a table while I get the drinks.”

Akmazian found an empty table in a quiet corner of the room and sat down, waving Ryan over as he saw him approch.

“It has been way too long since I was last here.” Ryan grinned happily sipping his drink.

“Haven't been here for a long time either.” Akmazian admitted. “I mean I'd go to Honeydukes for Isaña's sweets but then head back to the castle. I like the Common Room when it's quiet.”

Ryan froze, staring at him, “Isaña?”

“My little sister. She's a second year Hufflepu- and you already know her.” Akmazian looked up at him, “Ryan...”

“Isaña is your sister.” Ryan said quietly. “I've been practising quidditch with your sister.”

“She was so excited to make the team. She couldn't stop talking about how happy she was that you were going to be working with her.”

“No.” Ryan said quietly, “No that's not fair!”

“What isn't? That my sister is good at flying? Or that I have a sister in your house? On your team?” Akmazian stopped. “Or is it not fair that a sweet kind little girl like Isaña is related to someone accused of hurting you? And you can't help but like her as a teammate and fellow Hufflepuff?”

“It's not fair that no one told me.” Ryan looked away. “No one even told me you has a Hufflepuff sister.”

“Ryan look at me.” Akmazian said, shifting round to face him fully and lightly touching his hand, “I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But... Isaña idolised you. I was afraid you'd judge her by what I've been accused of. I couldn't bear it if my little sister was hurt because of what they claimed I've done.”

“You think I'd do that?”

“I think a lot of people would. I was scared to find out. My other sister Corea is in Ravenclaw. And she's always stood by me and never cared what people said. We agreed when Isaña joined the school that we would do whatever it took to keep her safe from the rumours surrounding me.”

“Ellie tried to do the same when I came back. Does Isaña know anything?”

“Not about what happened. She's only a kid.”

Ryan nodded, “I won't tell if you won't.” He promised, “Have you got any other siblings here?”

Akmazian shook his head, “Tiana's older. She was Gryffindor Chaser a few years back.”

“Ellie had such a crush on her.” Ryan grinned. “But if that's the case, can you please tell your cat to stop using me as a trampoline at six in the morning.”

“Ozzy likes you.” Akmazian smiled. “He has good taste.”

Ryan pulled his hand away from Akmazian and picked up his drink. “I put up with your cat. And I like your sister, But I can't- I can't tell how I'm supposed to feel around you right now. It's like, sometimes I want to hang out and just talk to you. Sometimes I still want to punch you in the face. Though I know Ellie did beat me to it.”

“I'm glad you haven't. I know things are....Well I know you still haven't heard my side of things. I want to do what's best for the people I care about.”

“Don't” Ryan murmured, “Please just don't. Not now.”

“Ryan.”

“I'm not supposed to even be friends with you! Let alone-” He stopped, putting his empty glass on the table.

“I like you, Ryan. I don't want to pressure you and whatever happens I want to be your friend. And I know with my reputation I'm not the easiest guy to be able to be friends with.”

“It's like. I'm expected not to like you. But I...” He looked down at his hands, “I can't help it.”

“Ryan” Akmazian leaned over to take Ryan's hand, “Whatever other people think, I don't care. I-”

“Akmazian, please don't...” Ryan said softly.

They leaned in at the same time. It was awkward but almost right. Ryan angled his head, using his nose to softly guide Akmazian to the right place. His mouth was a brush away from touching when the 'pop' of someone apparating close by made him jump. He glanced over and froze, staring at the figure before their table, glaring down at them.

 

“Can you lower your wand please Els.” Ryan said quietly, blushing to the roots of his hair for getting caught.

“Not a chance. What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?”

“Spending my time at Hogsmeade how I want to. With the people I want to.”

Ellie glared at him, “So you sneak off from under my nose with him? How long has this been going on?”

“What do you want me to say Els?”

“The truth, Ryan! Why the hell you're sneaking around and why I found you in here about to kiss the person who tried to kill you!”

“Maybe I should go.” Akmazian said quietly, wanting to get out of Ellie's furious gaze and certain his presence was making it worse.

“Maybe you should.” Ellie growled.

“Akmazian.” Ryan grabbed the other boy's arm and lightly kissed his cheek as he passed, “I'll see you in potions.”

Akmazian smiled awkwardly and nodded, “Yeah. See you, Ry.”

“Ellie...” Ryan started once he's gone.

“What the fuck were you thinking? He tried to kill you, Ryan. After everything that's happened, everything we've done to help you, you just come in here and-”

“Shut up.” Ryan snapped, “Ellie, just...shut up and listen to me! Just- Silencio!” He pulled his wand on her as he cast the spell. She stared at him, trying to keep arguing but no sound came out of her mouth. Ryan let out a long sigh of relief. “Firstly, let's get one thing straight. I am your twin. Your equal. So stop looking down at me and treating me like a little kid. I'm sick of it. Yes some shitty stuff has happened but that doesn't make me any less of an adult than you are.

Secondly there has only been sneaking around because I knew you wouldn't like this. I knew you wouldn't even try to listen. You talk so much about what you've done for me. And you did a lot over the last few years. But this year? You run off chasing unicorns and he's the one talking me through my panic attacks. You throw parties and he listens to me when I'm overwhelmed. While you're off shagging Jane, he's spending every evening with me in the library, helping me with essays and to keep up with classwork. And that's despite me doing my best to push him away, he is always there when I need him. And you're not.”

Ryan took a deep breath to steady himself. “When I came back this year we promised that we'd be there for each other. And despite going on about how loyal you are, you broke that promise, Ellie. And I'm done waiting for you to try. I'm tired of you treating me like I can't even speak for myself, let alone actually look after myself. I'm going to go see if I can catch up with Akamzian. Apologise to him again for your behaviour.”

Ryan turned on his heel and walked away, throwing the counter charm over his shoulder without even glancing back. He pulled his cloak around himself as he stepped out of the Three Broomsticks and was sure he heard his sister sob as the door closed behind him. “Shit.” He breathed, pausing for a moment before heading in the direction that would take him back to Hogwarts, skidding on the ice as he went. The icy wind stinging the tears in his eyes.

 


End file.
